Why him ?
by Youni
Summary: Jeff vient tout juste de quitter la WWE, il désire revoir certains de ses collègues mais comment ceux ci l'accueilleront-ils ? Slash


**_Bon annif Amy ! J'espère que cette fic te plaira, j'y ai passé du temps mais j'ai réussit à la finir xD Je t'aime pitite cruelle 3_**

**...**

**Why him ?**

**...**

Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'il avait quitté la WWE, et cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu..

Jeff Hardy déambulait dans les couloirs de son ancienne entreprise, marchant d'un pas enjoué vers le vestiaire privé d'une certaine personne faisant plus de deux mètres de haut et qui était accessoirement son petit ami. Sa présence lui manquait, il avait besoin de lui, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de lui faire une petite visite surprise.

Il avait aperçut Chris Jericho un peu plus loin mais celui ci avait tout de suite détourné le regard d'un air gêné. Il se demandait bien pourquoi, Jericho n'était d'habitude pas du genre timide après tout, quoique depuis que le Big Show le harcelait, il semblait être moins sûr de lui.

Le Hardy se rapprocha davantage de sa destination et fut surprit de croire entendre des cris étouffés, il se demanda qui pouvait bien se permettre de faire ça dans un tel lieu. Étrangement, plus il avançait vers la loge de son petit ami et plus les bruits se faisaient distincts, cependant il pensa que ce n'était que son imagination et rentra dans la loge sans même frapper.. il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la loge de son petit ami, en voyant Adam à genoux devant Christian et visiblement en train de lui faire une pipe incroyable, au vu des gémissements que poussait celui ci. Adam ne fut pas long à remarquer sa présence en entendant le cri étranglé de son amant.

"Jeff, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé nous avoir dans ton lit, mais s'il te plait on est occupé alors...dégage !" s'écria le canadien, qui n'était pas très effrayant avec du sperme sur les lèvres..Jeff décida néanmoins qu'il valait mieux pour sa survie de sortir rapidement, qui sait ce dont Edge était capable avec ses dents...

Dans le couloir il se rendit compte que la loge de Taker était voisine à celle de Christian et se demanda bien comment il avait pu se tromper, cependant il remarqua aussi que les bruits de gémissements ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, pourtant il avait interrompu Christian et Adam.. Prit d'un doute, il s'aventura dans la loge de son amant mais il le regretta bien rapidement, en apercevant la vue qui s'offrait à lui et qui était bien pire que celle des deux blonds.

Taker, ou Mark pour les intimes, ou bien encore Markounet pour les suicidaires était en train de s'occuper comme il faut de Phil, plus connu sous le nom de CM Punk ou aussi comme le pire ennemi de Jeff.

C'est pour cela que Jeff eut soudain le visage rouge, de colère ? De honte ? Les deux bien évidemment...

"Putain, Mark !" s'écria t-il.

L'interpelé arrêta un instant son mouvement rapide pour se tourner vers Jeff, sous un cri frustré de Punk.

"Jeff ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Barre toi !"

Le jeune homme resta décontenancé, son petit ami le trompait juste devant lui et tout ce qu'il lui disait c'était de dégager... c'était se foutre de la gueule du monde ça ! Le pire étant sûrement le fait qu'ils continuaient comme s'il n'était pas là. Après quelques instants, il entendit avec dégoût le cri de jouissance de Phil et sa respiration haletante puis, il vit leurs corps s'affaissés tandis que Mark reposait son amant sur le sol.

Jeff cru bon de se racler la gorge, permettant ainsi à Phil de le remarquer enfin, alors qu'il sortait des brumes du plaisir, celui ci ne put rien dire, le regardant avec des yeux exorbités, tandis qu'il remontait avec empressement son pantalon.

"Jeff.. " soupira faiblement l'Undertaker. "Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?"

"J'attends des explications ! Pourquoi tu couches avec cette pute ?"

"Hey ! Je ne suis pas une pute, Hardy !" s'offusqua Phil.

"Non, tu as juste couché avec mon frère, Morrison, Cena, Hunter, Batista et sûrement encore pleins d'autres, mais non tu n'es pas un pute, Punk !" répliqua Jeff avec un sourire.

"C'est ce que l'on appelle le charme, imbécile !"

"Ou ouvrir facilement les cuisses et t'y a.."

"Tais toi, Jeff !" le coupa brutalement Taker. "Tu n'as rien à faire ici, va t-en immédiatement !"

"Tu plaisante là ? Tu me trompes avec lui et maintenant c'est à moi de m'en aller ?"

"Te tromper ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"Bah comme on est ensemble.."

"Depuis quand on est ensemble ?" demanda le plus grand avec un petit sourire.

"Mais tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi un soir et on avait même couché ensemble et quand on travaillait ensemble, on.."

Phil éclata soudain de rire. "Je crois que le petit Hardy s'est fait des films, comme c'est touchant !"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule, Punk !"

"Non, non Jeff, il a raison, tu t'es fait des films... T'es un bon coup mais ça va pas plus loin, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu vouloir être avec toi ?"

"Pourtant t'es bien avec cette pute !"

"C'est tout de même toi qui a couché avec un mec, après juste un soir, faudrait savoir qui est vraiment la pute ici.." répondit Punk avec un sourire moqueur.

Le plus jeune des Hardy ferma rageusement les poings, de quel droit se permettaient-ils de l'humilier ainsi, de l'insulter comme un moins que rien...non, Jeff n'était pas une prostitué, il le savait, il en était persuadé et personne ne pourrait l'en faire douter, cependant, il n'acceptait pas que l'on puisse lui dire de telles choses. Il n'acceptait pas.

"Allez vous faire foutre." dit-il d'un ton cassant, tandis qu'il sortait brutalement de la loge, marmonnant des injures à l'encontre des deux amants.

Se faire humilier de la sorte n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il détestait se faire prendre de haut et il savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec ses deux là. Mais tout de même...ça le déprimait de savoir que Mark s'était joué de lui, qu'il l'avait utilisé alors qu'il avait vraiment cru pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Heureusement que sa colère était plus forte que sa peine, sinon il aurait pu pleurer comme quand Randy l'avait quitté pour Edge, il y a quelques années.

Il sortie de ses pensées moroses en voyant Chris Jericho arriver vers lui.

"Hey, Jeff, comment ça va ?"

"Ça pourrait aller mieux et je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Chris..."

"Euh..ouais en quelque sorte.."

"T'aurais pu me le dire au moins, putain ! Au lieu de me laisser les surprendre comme ça ! Je croyais qu'on était amis !" s'énerva soudainement Jeff.

"C'est pas de ma faute non plus, hein. J'y peux rien si tu t'es fait des films avec Mark.."

Énervé d'entendre une nouvelle fois cette phrase, Jeff assena le blond d'une droite au visage qui tomba lourdement contre le mur.

"Qu'est ce que ça fait si je me suis fait des films, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ? C'est cet enfoiré qui s'est foutue de ma gueule !"

Jericho se redressa, agacé. "Finalement, heureusement que tu es partit, tu n'amènes que des conflits ici Jeff ! Tout le monde préfère t'éviter !"

"Tu peux parler ! Si tu n'avais pas gagné autant de titres, personne ici ne te respecterait, tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant exaspérant ! Oooh mais j'oubliais, depuis qu'on t'as mit avec Show tu es tout faible, tout ridicule, on voit enfin ta vrai valeur !" Jeff se mit à sourire. "Vous couchez ensemble peut-être ?"

"Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, gamin." répondit-il sur un ton froid. "Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe ici, alors n'ouvre pas ta grande bouche."

"Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas eut à sucer Vince pour gagner mes titres, donc pour ce qui est de grande bouche..." il eut un sourire moqueur.

Cependant, Chris ne répondit même pas à sa provocation, le regardant simplement avec un petit air désolé avant de se retourner et de repartir dans sa loge sans un mot pour Jeff qui se sentit bien bête de lui avoir dit ça, alors qu'il savait bien que cela n'était pas vrai, mais sous le coup de la colère, il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses lèvres, et les mots étaient sorties d'eux même.

Le voltigeur soupira, il faisait vraiment que des conneries ses derniers temps. Dire que Chris et lui avaient été amis, Jericho l'avait même souvent aidé par le passé, et voilà comment il le remerciait, quel con...

Il voulu aller s'excuser mais sa fierté le lui interdit et il préféra repartir, se disant qu'il aurait bien une occasion de s'excuser par la suite.

Mais cette occasion, il ne l'aurait pas tout de suite, puisqu'il apprit une semaine plus tard que Chris avait été envoyé à l'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il allait bientôt le découvrir. Il respectait le blond, il l'avait admiré, était devenu son ami et malgré leur querelle, il était de son devoir de prendre de ses nouvelles..même s'il faut l'avoué que la curiosité poussait fortement Jeff à aller le voir, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour que quelqu'un comme Jericho se retrouve cloitré dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment public dès qu'il eut fini son boulot, esquivant tant bien que mal les journalistes ou fans hystériques qui le poursuivaient constamment.

Il demanda rapidement le numéro de la chambre à une infirmière et se dirigea vers le nombre indiqué. Il avait prit soin d'apporter une boite de chocolats, comme pour tenter de s'excuser de sa bêtise de la semaine précédente, mais en fait, il espérait que Chris avait juste oublié..

Il frappa à la porte après quelques minutes, puis entra quand il entendit la voix de Chris l'invitant à entrer.

"Hey, salut Chr.." il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop surprit par le visage couvert d'hématomes du plus vieux. "Oh putain, comment tu t'es fait ça ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Jeff ?" répondit-il en ignorant totalement sa question.

"Je viens te voir."

"C'est fait, maintenant au revoir."

"Quel accueil..."

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

"Écoute, je sais que t'es encore en colère pour la dernière fois mais je suis désolé.."

"C'est tellement facile."

"..je t'ai même apporté des chocolats pour m'excuser !" s'exclama Jeff en essayant de paraître enjoué.

"Tu peux te les mettre où je pense."

"..." le plus jeune des Hardy toussa avec gène, rapprochant une chaise du lit où il s'assit. "Écoute Chris, je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa.."

"Non, t'as été un enfoiré." le coupa Chris.

"Oui, bon j'ai été un enfoiré mais je pensais pas se que j'ai dit...et tu sais très bien que si tu en es arrivé là, c'est parce que tu es le meilleur au monde dans ce que tu fais !" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Alors pourquoi personne ne m'appelle Seigneur ou Maître ?" demanda le blond en soupirant avec exagération.

"Imbécile !" sourit le plus jeune.

"Oui, peut-être..."

"Mais dit..c'est quoi ces marques ?"

"C'est rien."

"Alors pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital si c'est rien ?"

"Je voulais prendre des vacances !"

"Menteur !"

Le plus vieux roula des yeux et tourna le dos à son ami, ne voulant pas répondre à ses questions.

"Hey ! Ne m'ignore pas !" s'exclama Jeff en lui agrippant le bras qu'il relâcha bien vite en entendant le sifflement de douleur que lâcha Jericho.

"Ne me touches pas !"

"Oww c'est bon..calme toi, Chris.." dit-il un peu surprit par sa réaction. "Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?"

"Rien."

"Et c'est quoi ses marques sur ton visage ? T'en as d'autres ? Ils ont dit quoi les médecins ? Tu vas mourir ? T'as prévenue que.."

"Mais ta gueule !" le coupa brutalement Jericho. "T'as pas fini de me poser des questions toutes les trois secondes ?"

"Non, je commence ! Mais si tu répondais tout de suite, j'en poserais pas autant, donc, reprenons.." fit-il avec un sourire.

"On m'a frappé ! Content ?" finit-il par lâcher, excédé.

"Non, parce que là c'est plus frapper, c'est passer à tabac...c'était un fan qui prenait tes délires au sérieux ?"

"Non."

"Une fan hystérique qui voulait te violer ?"

"Non."

"Un mec qui était jaloux de ta beauté ô combien exceptionnelle ?"

"Non." répondit Chris avec un petit sourire flatté.

"Huuuum une jolie infirmière qui en avait marre que tu refuse ta petite piqure ?"

"Non plus."

"Attend ! Je sais ! C'est Big Show qui en avait marre que tu refuse ses avances !" finit Jeff en riant.

Mais le neuf fois champion Intercontinental resta étrangement silencieux, ce qui choqua le plus jeune.

"Nooon ? Attend, me dit pas que...c'est pas vrai, hein ? Il a quand même pas.."

"Si..."

"Il t'a tabassé...il t'a vraiment tabassé.." répéta Jeff, n'y croyant pas.

"Je voulais pas qu'il me touche..alors il m'a puni.."

"...dis moi, il ne t'a rien fait d'autre, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non, rien, il a juste vidé sa frustration sur moi."

"Putain, je pensais pas que les rumeurs comme quoi il te harcelait, étaient vrai.."

"Faut croire que si."

Le voltigeur posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blessé, la serrant doucement.

"Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?"

"A toi vu comment tu me harcèles !"

"Ouais désolé, j'étais curieux..mais personne d'autre le sait ?"

"Tu crois que je vais raconter ça à tout le monde ? Je veux pas passer pour un faible."

"C'est pas histoire de passer pour un faible, Chris ! N'importe qui serait en position de faiblesse face à Show ! Même moi alors que je suis merveilleux !"

"Surtout toi, tu veux dire !" sourit Jericho.

"Méchant ! Je suis très fort et magnifique !" se vanta Jeff.

"Mais oui, bien sûr !" rit-il. "Ça va tes chevilles ?"

"Bah en fait tu vois, je n'arrive plus à mettre certaines de mes chaussures, va savoir pourquoi !"

"Imbécile va !" il donna une légère tape sur le crâne de Jeff en se retenant de rire.

"Plus sérieusement, tu vas faire quoi pour Show ?"

"Attendre que ça passe...je vois pas quoi faire d'autre.."

"Mais il paraît que les bookers ont décidé de vous garder en équipe encore pas mal de temps !"

"Comment tu sais ça, Jeff ? Tu n'es plus à la WWE !"

"J'ai mes sources !" fit-il avec fierté.

"Mouais, et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?"

"Que tu le dénonces !"

"Non, mais t'es pas un peu fou toi ?"

"Si, je crois, mais c'est pas la question pour le moment !"

"Et tu crois franchement que je vais aller dénoncer un mec qui essaye à moitié de me violer ?"

"Il a essayé ?" s'offusqua Jeff.

"..oublie ce que j'ai dit.."

"Mais faut prévenir les flics !" s'excita Hardy.

"Il ne c'est rien passé !"

"Mais il a essayé ! C'est la même chose !"

"C'est pas tes affaires !"

"Et alors ? J'ai bien droit de foutre mon nez dans tes affaires !"

"Non, justement !"

"Rien à foutre alors !"

"Il ne c'est rien passé de grave, je te dis !"

"Rien de grave ? T'es idiot ou quoi ?"

"Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule c'est ça ?" s'énerva Chris.

"T'arrive même pas à te lever de ton lit, femmelette !"

"Tu crois ça ?" il envoya son poing dans l'estomac de Jeff qui grogna de douleur, mais celui ci lui attrapa violemment les poignets et les maintenu fermement contre le matelas, en le chevauchant sur le lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descend de là, abruti !" s'exclama Jericho.

"Sinon quoi, Chris ? Tu n'es même pas capable de me repousser dans ton état ! Que ferais-tu si il arrivait maintenant et qu'il finissait de s'occuper de tes fesses, hein ?"

"Lâche moi !"

"Ta gueule ! T'es pas en position de me donner des ordres ! Alors Chris...que t'as t-il fait ? Il t'a touché ? Il t'a embrassé ?"

"S'il te plait..arrête Jeff, tu me fais mal.." murmura doucement le canadien.

Avec un soupir, Jeff relâcha ses poignets et quitta le lit pour retrouver sa chaise. "C'était si peu grave que ça alors ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas, encore submergé par ses émotions.

"Hey, tu m'entends ? Ça va Chris ?"

"Ou..ouais, je crois..mais ne refait plus jamais ça, compris ?"

Le coloré répondit avec un simple haussement d'épaules. "Et où est-ce qu'il a pu te frapper ? Quand même pas dans les coulisses ?"

"Non, c'était à l'hôtel dans ma chambre quand j'étais..quand j'étais avec Phil."

"Avec Punk ?" s'exclama Jeff avec dégoût. "Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec cet enfoiré ?"

"Écoute Jeff, tout le monde ne le déteste pas comme toi, il est plutôt sympa et il fait du bon boulot..."

"Tu couches avec lui ?"

"Non !" S'offusqua Chris. "On parlait simplement de boulot, je lui racontais mes matchs d'il y a quelques années.."

"Mais s'il était avec toi dans la chambre, comment ça se fait que l'autre gros tas est pu t'approcher ?"

"Bah euh..."

"Répond !"

"Il a menacé Phil.."

"Et je suis sûr que ce con à tout de suite prit ses jambes à son cou !" s'exclama t-il, ce à quoi le canadien ne fit rien pour nier. "Je le savais ! C'est qu'un putain de lâche, il va m'entendre !" continua Jeff en grognant.

"Arrête Jeff, il a rien fait.."

"Justement ! Il aurait du faire quelque chose ! Il aurait dû t'aider ! Ou appeler de l'aide au moins, au lieu de te laisser seul avec l'autre bulldozer !"

"Je ne lui en veut pas." soupira doucement le canadien.

"Tu devrais !" fit-il avec colère. "T'as vu dans quel état tu es à cause de sa lâcheté ?" il se leva brutalement de sa chaise. "Je vais lui régler son compte à cet enfoiré !"

Et il sortit de la chambre, sans que Chris ne sache vraiment pourquoi il était si en colère contre Punk qui n'était pas vraiment le fautif dans l'histoire, mais cela ne semblait pas être important pour le plus jeune des Hardy qui rêvait seulement de faire payer Punk.

* * *

Ces derniers temps tout allait pour le mieux pour CM Punk, les bookers avaient enfin trouvé une bonne idée pour son avenir dans le monde de la lutte, et pour une fois cette idée lui plaisait, puisqu'il pouvait être vraiment lui même, en affichant son côté Straight Edge au monde entier. De plus, il avait eut la surprise il y a quelques temps de voir l'un des catcheurs les plus influents de la WWE, l'inviter directement dans son lit. Punk n'avait pas eut à hésiter, l'occasion été trop belle pour qu'il l'a laisse passer. Coucher avec Taker était une occasion unique pour gravir les échelons dans l'entreprise, par ailleurs, celui ci était plutôt bon au lit pour son âge.

Phil sourit en se rappelant de la scène qu'avait faite Jeff en les surprenant, il aurait pu en rire si à ce moment là, il n'avait pas été aussi essoufflé par son activité intense avec Taker.

Mais en voyant Jeff Hardy courir vers lui, il eut tout de suite moins envie de rire.

"Punk ! Espèce de sale enfoiré !" s'écria le voltigeur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

"Écoute Hardy, si c'est encore à propos de ce que t'as vu la dernière fois, il va falloir que tu te décide à tourner la page. Ca commence à être chiant.."

"Chris .."

"Quoi Chris ?"

"Tu as abandonné Chris !"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler."

"Ne fais pas le malin avec moi, Punk !" Jeff l'attrapa par le col d'un air menaçant. "Tu as tellement peur de Show pour le laisser tout seul ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de lui." dit-il en se dégageant de la prise de Jeff d'un geste brusque.

"Alors pourquoi t'es partit ?"

"J'avais des choses à faire.."

Jeff ne teint plus et lui envoya son poing directement dans la mâchoire. "T'es vraiment qu'un putain de menteur !"

"Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Qu'il m'a menacé peut-être ?"

"Oui ! Comme ça, je penserais peut-être que t'es pas un si gros connard !"

"D'abord Hardy, je ne suis pas gros, ensuite qu'il m'ait menacé ou non ne te regarde pas et enfin, c'est toi ici le connard !" finit-il avec un moue méprisante.

"Punk..on va arrêter deux secondes de se haïr, okay ? Chris est mon ami, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé c'est tout." dit-il très sérieusement.

Le Straight Edge haussa simplement les épaules. "Show a juste débarqué quand on était dans la chambre de Chris."

"Et ...?"

"Et rien."

"Punk, putain ! Je suis sûr que tu as vu quelque chose, alors dis moi !"

"Pourquoi je te le dirais ?"

"...pour Chris." répondit-il après un instant, ayant hésité à dire qu'il le tabasserait dans le cas contraire.

Le brun soupira légèrement. "Quand il m'a dit de dégager et que j'ai obéit parce que..."

"Parce que tu es un lâche."

"Parce que j'ai l'instinct de survie !" rectifia Punk en le fusillant du regard.

"Oui, oui et donc ?"

"Et donc si t'arrêtais de me couper j'irais plus vite, crétin ! Donc, juste avant de sortir j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il faisait et je l'ai vu embrasser Chris, content ?"

"C'est tout ?"

"Quoi c'est tout ? Il l'a collé contre un mur, en lui agrippant l'épaule c'est déjà bien suffisant ! Tu voulais que je te dise qu'il était à moitié en train de le violer pour pouvoir me détester encore plus pour n'avoir rien fait, c'est ça hein ?"

"Tss tu dis n'importe quoi, comme toujours !"

"Non, Hardy. Tu me hais, et tu veux une raison de plus pour pouvoir me haïr, c'est un fait, une réalité que tu n'oses même pas avouer ! Ici, c'est toi le plus lâche.."

"Je ne l'ai pas abandonné !"

"Non, pire, tu n'étais même pas là.." Phil eut un petit sourire narquois. "Et maintenant, tu crois pouvoir faire ton justicier à la Cena, c'est pathétique ! Surtout que au final, ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais dût venir voir mais le vrai responsable de l'état de Chris, Big Show ! Oh mais peut-être que tu as peur de lui, Jeff, il te fait si peur que ça, le grand méchant, huh ?"

"T'es vraiment un con.."

"Un con qui t'a piqué ton petit ami, ne l'oublie pas...peut-être que je ne suis pas si con que ça finalement, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Ce n'était pas mon petit ami !"

"Oh pourtant, tu semblais assurer le contraire la dernière fois, dommage qu'il me préfère à toi. Je me demande bien pourquoi !" il commença à rire, agaçant de plus en plus Jeff.

"Tu couches avec lui juste pour te faire un nom dans l'entreprise !"

"Et alors ?" demanda t-il calmement.

Le coloré parut surprit qu'il n'essaye même pas de nier. "Putain, t'es vraiment une p.."

"Ta gueule, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire, et je ne le suis pas, je suis juste plus intelligent que toi. Maintenant casse toi sale déchet et si tu veux servir à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta vie, éloigne Show de Chris." Phil le snoba un instant avant de s'en aller

Le jeune Hardy le regarda partir, réfléchissant à ses paroles, éloigner Show de Chris, il voulait bien lui, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple à faire qu'à dire. L'homme faisait bien trente centimètres de plus que lui, bien sûr il pouvait simplement lui demander poliment de ne plus s'approcher de Jericho, mais il se doutait bien que Show l'enverrait balader.

Peut-être qu'en l'empoisonnant...non, c'était n'importe quoi ! Il devait trouver une solution simple et qui ne l'envoie pas en prison...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Chris sortit de l'hôpital, semblant un peu plus en forme qu'avant. Il s'était bien remit de ses blessures et n'avait plus qu'une légère douleur dans le bras. Il déambulait dans les coulisses de la WWE, revoyant avec plaisir quelques autres superstars, puis il aperçut Punk près de sa loge. Ils se mirent à discuter, Phil lui tapant joyeusement sur l'épaule en signe de bienvenue.

Celui ci lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Jeff, mettant Chris légèrement mal à l'aise de savoir que le coloré avait pu faire ça pour lui. Le plus jeune s'était reteint de parler vulgairement de Jeff devant le blond, sachant bien que celui ci l'appréciait.

"Et avec Mark ?" demanda le canadien après quelques instants. "Ca se passe bien ?"

"Ça va, il est sympa avec moi, un peu exigeant parfois, mais bon.."

"Exigeant ?"

"Ouais, quand monsieur veut quelque chose, il le veut tout de suite, pas dans trois heures !" sourit-il.

"Genre ça te gène." dit une voix grave juste derrière lui.

"Mark ?" le Straight Edge le regarda surprit. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je t'écoute me critiquer."

"Ooooh c'était une blague !"

"On verra ça se soir." répondit le plus vieux avec un mircro-sourire, avant de se tourner vers le canadien. "J'ai apprit ce qui t'étais arrivé, Chris ..."

"C'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde est au courant ou quoi ?" s'écria t-il.

"Non, c'est juste que je sais me montrer persuasif avec Phil quand je veux quelque chose."

Le blond envoya un regard réprobateur au kid de Chicago qui détourna le regard avec empressement.

"Quand je verrais Show, je lui dirais d'arrêter de te harceler si tu veux, il m'écoutera peut-être moi." continua Taker.

"J'espère, ce serait bien." il lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. "Bon je vous laisse, je dois me préparer dans ma loge !" il fit un rapide signe de main et rentra dans sa loge, déposant lourdement son sac sur le sol avec un soupir. "J'espère que ça va s'arranger..." dit-il pour lui même.

"Tout dépend de toi." répondit une autre voix.

Jericho fit volte face, surprit qu'il y ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa loge et quand il aperçut qui était cette dite personne, il eut seulement envie de fuir. Le géant de plus de deux mètres se dressait devant lui, Chris faisait pâle figure face à lui. Instinctivement, il recula.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Show ? C'est ma loge, alors sort immédiatement d'ici !"

"Écoute, Chris ..." il se rapprocha légèrement de lui. "Je sais que je t'ai fait mal la dernière fois, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du vider ma colère sur toi."

"Tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital !"

"Oui, je sais, mais ce n'était pas voulu, tu sais. J'aime bien travailler en équipe avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'un truc pareil casse tout !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, vraiment, Chris."

"Alors tu recommenceras plus ?"

"Recommencer plus quoi ?"

"De me faire des avances .."

"Mais je ne t'ai jamais fait d'avances, Chris.."

"Mais si, tu..tu..tu voulais.."

"Écoute Chris.." il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus petit. "Quand je te voudrais dans mon lit, je t'aurais, okay ? La prochaine fois, je me ficherais de te brusquer ou non, tu comprends ?" finit-il avec un sourire.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard ahurie.

"Oh et tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit, sinon ..." il laissa sa phrase en suspens, son sourire s'agrandissant encore légèrement, alors qu'il fit demi tour, sortant de la loge du canadien.

Celui ci resta figé, se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'avoir une hallucination ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui y ressemble.

Oui, il avait dut mal comprendre, il était juste totalement parano, tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Show et lui venait juste de faire la paix, oui c'était ça et rien d'autre..rien d'autre...

Chris réussit à s'autopersuader que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et il catcha aux côtés de Big Show comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme avant que son coéquipier n'essaye de le toucher à chaque show. Cette autopersuation sembla le soulager et cela se vit sur son visage puisque Phil pensait que tout avait été réglé, même s'il ne savait pas comment. Malheureusement Phil se trompait et Chris aussi..ils étaient tout d'eux bien loin de la vérité, car Show n'avait à aucun moment changé sa façon de penser. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il voulait c'était son petit coéquipier à genoux devant lui. Oh oui, il voulait voir l'un des catcheurs les plus sexy de la WWE se faire dominer et il avait choisit Chris, parce que Chris était respecté dans l'univers de la lutte, parce qu'il été puissant ou c'est du moins ce qu'il croyait car ce que Big Show voulait c'était voir cet homme qui avait pu être si arrogant être finalement soumit par lui, parce que pour Show c'était tout ce que Chris méritait.

Alors quelques semaines plus tard, quand il vu que Chris était vraiment en confiance, il se décida à attaquer.

Ça avait été une longue soirée et il avait vu Chris tout de suite partir dans sa loge où il le suivit. Remarquant sa présence, celui ce retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

"Hey, Show ! T'as vraiment bien bossé aujourd'hui, c'était un bon match !" dit joyeusement le canadien.

"Oui, c'était pas mal..je mérite une récompense tu ne crois pas ?"

"Mais quoi ?" demanda Jericho après un moment.

"Mets toi à genoux."

"Pardon...?"

"Ne me fais pas répéter, Chris."

"Je..ce n'est pas une bonne idée...tu sais les relations entre coéquipiers ce n'est jamais bon, alors.." tenta le plus petit.

"Écoute, t'as pas vraiment le choix là, compris ?" fit Show d'une voix menaçante, tandis qu'il lui agrippait violemment le bras.

"Aidez moi !" hurla Chris alors qu'une main se posait s'en douceur sur sa bouche.

"Ta gueule, le blondinet !"

Y2J sentit la panique monter en lui, pire encore que lorsqu'il avait été tabassé il y a quelques semaines. Il se débattu violemment mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose face à Show, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordre violemment la main du géant qui lui répondit par un coup de poing, l'assommant à moitié. Chris Jericho était mal, il le savait et il était sur le point de désespérer.

* * *

Phil était heureux de sa prestation du soir, il avait toujours adoré être heel et ça le changeait de son personnage ridicule qu'il avait eut pendant trop longtemps à la WWE. Mais Punk était aussi très content du fait de voir son amant lui sourire d'une manière très subjective dans le couloir tout en lui demandant d'approcher.

Finalement, Punk l'aimait bien, il avait pensé n'être avec lui que pour sa carrière mais il appréciait le plus vieux, trouvant sa compagnie plus agréable qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il s'approcha donc de Mark étant prêt à l'embrasser quand il crut entendre un bruit étouffé.

"Qu'est ce que tu as ?" demanda le Deadman, surprit de voir Phil se stopper d'un coup ainsi.

"T'as rien entendu ?"

"Non..."

"J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, ça venait de vers là ..." dit-il en désignant quelques loges, dont celle de Chris qu'il fixa étrangement. "Et si..."

"Et si quoi ?"

"Tu avais parlé à Big Show ?"

"Non, il y en avait pas eut besoin, vu que ça avait l'air de bien se passer entre lui et Chris ces derniers temps."

"Oui...l'air.." prit d'un sérieux doute, Phil ne put s'empêcher d'aller frapper à la porte de la loge où il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Phil, arrête il n'est pas là, vient plutôt dans ma .." il fut brutalement coupé par un cri. Tout deux reconnaissaient très bien cette voix qui appartenait à Chris Jericho.

Punk n'hésita pas un instant et entra dans la loge qui était heureusement resté ouverte, il pu ainsi voir Chris au bord des larmes, alors que le géant collait celui face contre le mur, ayant déjà attaqué son pantalon.

"Lâche le !" hurla le brun en accourant au secours du canadien, mais avant même qu'il ne pût frapper Show, il reçut son coude dans le visage, le faisant lourdement tomber au sol.

"Dégage, microbe."

"Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va dégager, Show." grogna Taker qui venait de rentrer dans la loge, pas content mais alors pas du tout de voir son amant au sol pour autre chose que le sexe.

L'interpelé relâcha Chris pour faire face à Taker, alors que le blond tomba au sol en tremblant, totalement paniqué.

"Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires, Mark !"

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser le baiser devant moi, peut-être ?'

"Bah ouais, tu préfères peut-être que je baise ton petit copain ?" demanda le gros avec un sourire narquois.

Il reçut un réponse un coup de poing de Taker qu'il ne fallait jamais trop énerver..sauf si on est suicidaire bien sûr !

"Phil, emmène Chris en dehors !" s'écria Mark avant de se recevoir un coup de poing de la part de l'athlète le plus large au monde.

Le straight edge obéit rapidement, attrapant Chris par les épaules pour l'entrainer loin, c'est ainsi qu'il pu voir dans quel état était réellement le canadien. Il tremblait de peur, et visiblement sous le choc il avait laissé les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Phil le regarda incrédule quand il crut l'entendre marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

"Chris, tu m'entends ?"

"Touche..touche pas.."

"Chris ! C'est fini ! Calme toi !"

"Stop..s'il te plait.." sanglota doucement le canadien.

"Chut..tout va bien Chris, tout va bien.." il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos comme pour le bercer, attristé de voir l'homme qui avait été son idole dans un tel état.

Après de longues minutes dans cette position, Chris sembla se calmer alors que Mark arrivait vers eux en haletant.

"Ça va ?" demanda Punk en relevant la tête vers lui.

"Oui.. il n'y a pas trop de dégâts mais j'ai été obligé de l'assommer..."

"Tant mieux..il ne reviendra pas de sitôt comme ça."

"Et lui comment il va ?"

"Sous le choc...je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital."

"Ouais, aller vient." il l'aida à porter Chris et ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche, inquiet de l'état du canadien.

* * *

Jeff Hardy n'avait même pas été surprit lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière nouvelle sur Chris Jericho, ce dernier avait été hospitalisé mais peu de gens semblaient savoir la réelle cause de ce nouveau séjour à l'hôpital. Jeff lui, croyait savoir et s'il était maintenant en train de se diriger vers la chambre de Chris, c'était dût au fait qu'il voulait être sûr qu'il avait raison.

Il frappa à la porte et rentra, découvrant ainsi CM Punk au chevet de son ami.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?" grogna Jeff.

"Tais toi, tu vas le réveiller." répondit Phil, en remettant le drap sur Chris.

"Ne le touche pas ! Tu veux le foutre dans ton lit lui aussi, hein ?"

"Tu sais bien que non, Hardy. Et je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule."

"Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Et pourquoi est-il ici ? Tu l'as encore abandonné face à Show, sale lâche ?"

"Toi, espèce de petit con.." Phil se leva de sa chaise, énervé. "Comment oses tu dire ça ? Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'étais même pas là ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé et tu oses parler ?"

"Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné moi !"

"Non, tu as fait pire..." lâcha doucement Chris qui venait de se réveiller par leur cris.

"Qu..quoi ?" Jeff reste incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le blond.

"Toi..toi tu n'étais même pas là ! A aucun moment tu n'étais là pour moi, aucun !"

"Mais tu sais très bien que tu es mon ami et que je me préoccupe de toi !" s'écria Jeff, visiblement étonné que Chris lui reproche cela.

"Préoccuper ?" se moqua Phil. "Tu n'es même pas allé voir Big Show, tu ne lui a même pas dit de ne plus s'approcher de Chris, non, tu as préféré venir tout me reprocher alors que je n'étais pas le réel fautif de tout ça ! Tu as préféré venir me voir parce que tu me détestais et parce que tu as peur de Show !"

"C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'aller le voir, c'est tout !"

"Et pourquoi tu n'as pas eut le temps ?" demanda froidement Punk.

"Parce que je suis à la TNA maintenant !"

"Exactement, Jeff, exactement.." dit faiblement Chris en le regardant.

"Quoi ?"

"Maintenant tu es à la TNA, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y rester, hum ?" continua Phil à la place du canadien.

Jeff les regarda tour à tour avec incompréhension. "C'est une blague ? Tu n'es tout de même pas d'accord avec ça, Chris ?"

L'interpelé préféra détourner le regard.

"Regarde moi ! Dis le moi en face au moins !"

"Écoute, Jeff, il est pas très en forme alors lâch.."

"Oh oui, je sais ça !" le coupa brutalement Jeff. "Monsieur est trop faible pour se défendre tout seul, je l'avais prévenue pourtant, mais il a trop de fierté pour se l'avouer. Il est faible et tôt ou tard, il va se retrouver à quatre pattes devant Show !"

"T'es vraiment un connard, Hardy.." fit Phil avec une moue méprisante.

"Pas autant que toi, Punk." répondit celui ci avec un sourire.

"Je croyais que c'était ton ami et pourtant tu le rabaisses comme il te plaît !"

"Parce que c'est un imbécile et qu'il le mérite."

"Alors tu crois qu'il méritait ce qui s'est passé avec Show ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça." répondit calmement Jeff.

"Mais tu le sous-entend, Hardy."

"Et ? Tu vas me donner la fessé ?" se moqua t-il.

"Vas t-en, Jeff." dit doucement Chris qui les avait trop entendu. "Et s'il te plait, ne revient plus."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en avais pas l'intention !" il sourit. "Tu souhaiteras le bonjour à Big Show de ma part !" et il sortit, plus énervé que content.

Alors comme ça Chris le rejetait après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, alors qu'ils étaient amis. Ce mec n'était vraiment rien. Mais au final, lui et Punk avaient raison, il valait mieux pour lui de rester à la TNA, après tout là bas, il avait aussi des amis, bien plus importants même ! Moins chouineurs aussi ! Oui et il ne verrait plus Punk, plus ce petit con qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. C'est sûr, la TNA valait bien mieux que la WWE et il allait leur montrer à eux, à ses nouveaux ennemis, à Chris Jericho et CM Punk, que lui Jeff Hardy était bien mieux qu'eux.

Soudainement, il percuta quelqu'un dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il releva la tête, prêt à dire à la personne de faire un peu plus attention mais il n'arriva pas à dire un quelconque reproche, en se rendant compte que cette personne était Mark.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jeff ? Tu es venu voir Chris ?"

"Ouais, mais il avait pas l'air de vouloir me voir."

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"

Jeff le regarda froidement. "Ne fait pas comme si tu savais pas, Mark. Je suis sûr que tu le sais."

Celui ci haussa simplement des épaules, prêt à partir.

"Hey, attend !" s'écria Jeff, en lui attrapant soudainement le bras. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi ? Pourquoi tu as préféré Punk ?"

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?"

"Parce que .." Jeff n'allait tout de même pas avoué que Mark lui avait toujours plût.."Parce que Punk va forcément te tromper, tu le sais bien. Il n'est avec toi que pour la gloire !"

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors peut-être que tu voudrais quelqu'un de plus..attentif à toi." fit Jeff en commençant à lui caresser le bras. "Je pourrais être ce quelqu'un, tu sais."

Mark se mit à rire. "Tu sais Jeff, je sais très bien qu'il n'ait avec moi que pour ça et d'une certaine façon, je suis comme lui, je reste avec lui simplement parce qu'il a un cul génial, bien meilleur que toi." ajouta t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Jeff.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Mark ?"

"Je t'explique que entre toi et moi ce ne sera jamais possible, surtout que je n'aime pas les drogués...et même si tu continue de te dandiner devant moi, ça ne changera rien, tu arrives à comprendre ça ?"

"Espèce d'enfoiré !"

"Oui, je sais, mais que veux-tu, c'est ce qui fait mon charme." répondit Taker avec un sourire.

Jeff lui lança un regard noir avant de le bousculer pour s'en aller.

Il les détestait, tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, il les détestait. Ils n'avaient qu'à tous crever, il en rirait ! Il allait devenir la nouvelle figure du catch, plus encore que Cena et plus célèbre que Hogan, il les ridiculiserait tous, les rouleraient dans la boue et il en rirait. Mais avant de se lancer dans ça, il devait encore faire quelque chose. Passer un coup de fil au Big Show et sa vengeance serait parfaite.

_End .._


End file.
